


Myster E

by perfection_located



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Actors, F/F, Henry Ships It, a fic made mostly of fake tweets, emma is a stunt double, heteronormativity plays its part, i couldnt help the pun in the title oops, i would apoligize but i am never sorry, this probably makes no sense but idc i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_located/pseuds/perfection_located
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills, 38, is getting presents from someone named 'E' and tweeting her thanks. People freak out</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>or: a love story as told by social media</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myster E

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from so i cant be sorry

The Mystery of E, as told by social media

****

**Week One**

****

July 12

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @regina_mills_offical: I woke up to a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Thank you, E! #epresents _

_ @white_knight_savior: @regina_mills_official, who’s E????? And why did he leave you flowers? _

_ @ruby_red_fangirl: @regina_mills_offical you can’t tease us like that! Who’s E????!?!?!?! What are #epresents??? _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: why are roses so expensive??!! Arhg! _

****

July 14

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @regina_mills_official: E, this necklace is beautiful. It goes perfectly with tonight’s dress! #epresents #teenchoiceawards  _

_ @knightedqueenendgame: @regina_mills_official How did E know what you’re wearing? Who are they? _

_ @fireyarrowdestiny: @regina_mills_official Is it Ethan? Are you two finally together?!?!?! _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: all alone tonight. I think ill watch the tca and eat ice cream  _

****

July 17

****

_ @regina_mills_official: Thank you for bringing me lunch, dear, I was absolutely starved. #epresents #lunchtime  _

_ @xXswordsandmagicXx: @regina_mills_official WHO? IS? E??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Are you dating?!!?!?!?!?! _

_ @ruby_red_fangirl: @regina_mills_official is E a woman or a man!!? Are you dating?!!??  _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: lunch with my girlfriend! We haven’t done this in weeks!! _

********  
  


“Regina Mills, 35, star of  _ After Ever After _ , is stirring us up with mysterious tweets about presents from ‘E’, someone we still haven’t identified. Popular guesses include Ethan Serrano and Robin Edwards, both Mills’ co stars and series regulars. No one knows if this relationship is romantic or not, but the jewelry and flowers suggest something more than friends.”

-HuffPost article

****

**Week Two**

****

July 22

****

Twitter

****

_ @regina_mills_official: E, I hope you liked the card. Henry and I made it together! #epresents #artsandcrafts _

_ @trueloveisgay: @regina_mills_official now you’re giving presents back!?!?!? _

********  
  


_ @trueloveisgay: @official_henry_mills who is E? Why did you make a card for them??? _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: i don’t know how she convinced a 16 year old to hand make a card, but I absolutely love it!! _

********  
  


_ @forestqueenlovers: E must be Ethan! I saw him opening a card on set this morning!  _

_ @ruby_red_fangirl: @forestqueenlovers He opens cards from fans every day!! _

********  
  


July 23

****

Headlines:

****

**_Divorced celebrity in love again? Regina Mills opens her private life to ‘E’_ **

****

**_Regina Mills seen on set for new action movie, Ashes to Ashes_ **

****

**_Regina Mills tweets about sending presents back to mysterious secret admirer_ **

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @deadlift_swan_queen: My girlfriend dropped by work this morning. Best! Surprise! Ever! _

****

_ @deadlift_swan_queen: I’m on babysitting duty tonight. I’m gonna kick your butt in COD, kid! _

********  
  


_ @regina_mills_official: I don’t know how @official_henry_mills talked me into buying him Call Of Duty. I can hear him all the way upstairs _

****

July 27

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @regina_mills_official: It’s my turn to bring you lunch, E! I don’t know how you eat all that junk food and stay healthy, though #epresents #areyouanalien _

_ @xXswordsandmagicXx: @regina_mills_official is E and alien? Does E even exist??!?!? _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: grilled cheese sandwiches are god’s gift to earth, and she’s gods gift to me #crappydeclarations of love _

********  
  


_ @ruby_red_fangirl: WHO IS E AND WHY DO THEY SEEM FAMILIAR?!?! _

********  
  


July 28

****

Twitter -

****

_ @official_henry_mills: E, none of them have guessed who you are yet! Can I give them a clue? I’ll bring you ice cream!! #epresents _

_ @fireyarrowdestiny: @official_henry_mills give us a clue! Please! _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: ice cream is my greatest weakness in life help _

********  
  


**Week 3**

****

July 29

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @official_henry_mills: E wouldn’t let me give a clue! She’s such a buzzkill sometimes #whatever _

_ #noicecreamforyou _

_ @trueloveisgay: @official_henry_mills @regina_mills_official E is a girl?!?!? Did you mean to tell us?? _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: its 2016 why are people still flipping their shit about gay relationships someone explain please i am confusion #pride #myloveisreal _

****

Headlines:

****

**Henry Mills reveals that E is a woman, but was it really an accident?**

****

**Regina Mills might be dating a woman. Henry Mills makes a mistake on twitter**

****

**Is this another case of the gal-pals?**

****

July 30

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @regina_mills_official: E left me earrings! The note says she thinks they match my eyes. She’s unbearably sappy sometimes #epresents #whydoiloveyou _

_ @knightedqueenendgame: E is a woman? Seriously?!?!? You’re gay??? #ohmygodbestnewsofmylife _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: here comes a shitstorm of homophobia, brace yourselves sisters #its2016ohmygod #letthecelebritiesbegay _

****

Headlines

****

**Regina Mills confirms her son’s mistake on twitter**

****

**Does #whydoiloveyou mean what we think? Is Mills gay?**

****

**Regina Mills reveals that E is a close female friend in a tweet**

****

August 3

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @regina_mills_official: violets, E?with a kiss as a signature? Are you trying to make a statement? #epresents #violets _

_ @trueloveisgay: THAT’S IT. REGINA AND E ARE DATING. DONT GAL PAL ME _

********  
  


_ @official_henry_mills: wow i didn’t realize the media still thinks close females can only be friends #likereally #thosevioletsmeantsomething _

_ @trueloveusgay: @official_henry_mills I'M SCREAMING ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?!? _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: violets cost less than roses but they have so much more mEaning yknow _

****

August 5

****

Twitter - 

****

_ @regina_mills_official: This bracelet is beautiful, E. It matches your eyes, this time. You’re not very sneaky, you know #epresents _

_ @fireyarrowofdestiny: @regina_mills_official stop talking about E! It’s disgusting to be in love with another woman!! _

****

_ @xXswordsandmagicXx: E’s EYES aRE GREEN. reD ALERT< HER EYES ARE GREEN _

********  
  


_ @deadlift_swan_queen: my girlfriend wont shut up about my eyes today she keeps texting me shades of green she thinks match them whats happening _

****

**Week 4**

****

August 11

****

Headlines:

****

**Jules Vincent talks ‘Ashes to Ashes’ and what the audience should expect**

****

**E Gone Silent: Regina Mills’ female companion disappears**

****

**Drama on the set of ‘12 Roses to Love’: A bachelor snaps on set**

****

**Week 5**

****

August 16

****

_ @regina_mills_official: This is beautiful, @deadlift_swan_queen ! You’re such a sap, Emma, but that proposal was perfect!! #epresents _

_ @trueloveisgay: ASFIFUAOURSJKCOAUOIWHEH{GO*&(!&69487 _

_ @deadlift_swan_queen: @regina_mills_offical how much dignity did it cost you to tag me with my username from college? Also this ring is beautiful  _

****

_ @official_henry_mills: @deadlift_swan_queen @regina_mills_official FINALLY YOU PROPOSED YOU IDIOTS IT ONLY TOOK YOU 6 YEARS AND A MONTH OF SUBTWEETS _

****

_ @ruby_red_fangirl: @deadlift_swan_queen I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT I SWEAR TO GOD HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND _

****

_ @regina_mills_official: @deadlift_swan_queen and I with our rings! I love you, Emma! #epresents #iloveyou  _

****

Headlines - 

****

**Regina Mills, actress, 38, and Emma Swan, stuntwoman, 34, announce their engagement on twitter**

****

**Regina Mills, divorced single mother, engaged to stuntwoman from Ashes to Ashes**

****

**Emma Swan. Who is she, and how did she win Regina Mills’ heart?**

****

**Day 1:**

****

December 17

**  
_ @regina_mills_official: Emma and I are off to our honeymoon!  _ **

**Author's Note:**

> idk if any of that made sense to you will you let me know so i can make this fic semi-intelligible?


End file.
